


Play, Stop, Fast-Forward.

by MeggieChan16



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeggieChan16/pseuds/MeggieChan16
Summary: Love... it truly is a complex and magnificent emotion. It comes in many forms, and at times.. it can be almost forbidden. For Tyler and Nogla, this seems to be the case with them. At first they meet each other and establish a sense of trustworthiness and friendliness which quickly and unexpectedly turns into a burning sensation of love and compassion.
Kudos: 2





	Play, Stop, Fast-Forward.

_**Nogla** _

As I signed into my Skype and joined into the group chat, my ear drums were immediately blown out by the sound of Tyler's voice. "Take that asshole... Oh shit! I'm out!" Tyler yelled with a worried voice and it was followed by the guys' fit of laughter. "Where are you going Tyler? You can't run forever!" Mini said, his voice getting louder. I got onto Prop Hunt and finally loaded up the map, viewing Mini chasing Tyler around in a maze as Tyler was a chair. They came to a dead end where Wildcat jumped back and forth along the hedge.

"Wait, wait! Let's make a deal!" Tyler offered while Craig stared right at him with his shotgun loaded and bomb key ready to be pressed. "I'm listening..." Craig responded, interested in what he had to say and soon, Vanoss and Marcel came above Mini; above the hedges and watched. "Okay, if you let me go, I will give you a lifetime supply of Starbucks..." Tyler said with a hint of cockiness in his voice, knowing that Mini was a white girl and wouldn't pass it up. Mini gasped in excitement and Tyler knew he had already got him.

"Do you really mean it?" He questioned excitedly with a high pitched voice and the guys giggled. "Yeah, yeah but you gotta let me go first.." Tyler replied, still moving side to side, jumping against the hedge. "I swear to fuck, if you don't get me Starbucks, you're dead." Mini threatened and stepped to the side. The guys laughed as they watched Wildcat go past, Mini watching him the whole time as he glided by. "Wait, haven't you guys noticed that there's nothin' in it for you?" I mentioned and the rest of the guys looked at Wildcat and he stopped moving.

It was quiet as they stared at each other awkwardly. Suddenly, Wildcat screamed as he sprinted away. "Hey!" Evan yelled and chased after him. "That son of a bitch... Where's our Starbucks?" Marcel screamed while he ran after them. I couldn't help but laugh as Vanoss came around a corner while Wildcat tried to turn into a can, but instead turned into a vending machine and glitched into the wall. The guys laughed. "Whatcha doin' Wildcat?" Vanoss scooted closer and closer to the floating vending machine while he was crouching.

"I got thirsty...' Wildcat whipped around and threw an orange at him. "Oh, you're thirsty huh? Why don't you take us to Starbucks!" Evan yelled as he shot Wildcat dead and laughed. "Dammit!" Wildcat yelled and everything went quiet again. "I actually don't like Starbucks." Delirious said calmly and stood in the same spot, not moving and the guys laughed. "Goddammit Nogla! I could have gotten away!" Tyler said as the round started with all of them T-posing except for me, Tyler and Delirious. "Why is it my fault? I wasn't the one trapped in a corner!" I defended.

"Yeah, but if you have been quiet, I could have won..." Tyler mumbled.

_**Tyler** _

I mumbled to myself as the next round started and Nogla picked up on my barely audible remark and calls me out. "What was that Tyler?" Nogla queried jokingly as we spawned in as hunters and I turned my character around. "Nothing, leave me alone." I chuckled and ran past him as I heard the guys' wise ass taunts to come find them. "Marcel! Not again!" Mini exclaimed and I assumed that they got stuck together somewhere. I make my character sprint and I turned a corner around a house and see the two old men perpendicular to one another.

I burst out laughing as Nogla followed me and laughed as well. "Hey, chill! Let's make a deal!" Marcel yelled into my headset and I lowered the volume a bit and a grin spread across my face. "Oh yeah? What about the opportunity to leave?" I exclaimed cockily. The two remained silent as Mini suddenly ran as a box and Marcel scurried along the opposite direction as Nogla chased him. I ran after Mini and cornered him. "Ha! Not so tough now, are ya?" I said mockingly and he whimpered before letting out a laugh.

He tried one final attempt to freedom and I noobtube him out of existence. I laughed as he suddenly vanished from my screen. I turned and hurried along to aid Nogla in finding Marcel. I heard a distant explosion followed by an irritated Marcel. "Goddammit Nogla!" Marcel yelled and Nogla did his cocky ass laugh. His sassiness made me chuckle and we realized that the round hasn't ended yet. Marcel and Mini laughed hysterically as they were spectating the one guy we missed; Evan. He screamed as Delirious turned around and just happened to catch a glimpse of a can scurrying along.

"Hey you fuck!" Delirious exclaimed and I laughed as I chased him with Delirious, Nogla following behind. We cornered him and Evan jumped up and down, trying to fit in any crevice he could find. He chuckled and repeated 'Wait wait' twenty times. The guys laughed as me and Delirious stared at him, guns aimed right at the can that viciously ran back and forth, thinking of a way to escape. Finally, Nogla shot him and blood splattered against the ground. The guys laughed as Evan screamed.

"That was a pathetic round.." Delirious chuckled while Evan sighed. "I might have to get off here soon guys. I've got stuff to do tomorrow and it's two in the morning." Nogla said as he yawned into his mic, letting everyone in the chat hear it. Once it reached my headset, it sent shivers down my spine and made me yawn. "Yeah, it's like seven here and I've been up all night editing for my trip." I scratched my head and fixed my mic. "Where are you going?" Marcel questioned. "I'm heading over to the U.S a week before Pax. Lui is letting me crash with him," Nogla informed us.

 _Am I going to Pax?_ I thought to myself. _I still need a ticket and then buy a plane ticket... or maybe I can drive?_ "Tyler!" Delirious yelled. "Huh? What?" "Are you going to Pax?" Delirious asked. "Oh uh.. I'm not sure yet. I still need a ticket and find a way to get down there.." I answered. "Well, if you do go you'll get a chance to hang out with Evan, Marcel, Lui, Brian, Craig and I and play capture the flag o the golf course that's close by." Nogla said. "Alright, I'll see if I can get a ticket. Night guys." I said and everyone said goodnight. I logged off and thought about Pax.

"What am I going to do.." I said with a low sigh. I rubbed my forehead and stood up from my desk chair. _Stay home and work or go to Pax and have fun with the guys but also be socially awkward.. what if.._ My thoughts were interrupted by my phone ringing. I walked over to my nightstand and looked at my phone. It was Nogla. "Hello?" I answered. _"Hey, you said you still need a ticket for Pax? I have an extra if you want it. Brock was supposed to go, but he cancelled on me cause he's a bitch."_ Nogla sniveled. _"So.. do you want it?"_ He questioned.

"Y-yeah, sure. I don't usually go to these things, but I'll go this year." I replied as my voice cracked and Nogla chuckled and I couldn't help but smile. _"Well, grow a pair, make your voice stop cracking, go to Pax this year and have some fockin' fun."_ Nogla teased. "Excuse fuckin me.. I have a bigger pair of balls that you do, you potato ass bitch." I insulted him and he just laughed. In the background, I heard ' **flight ninety-three to California now boarding.'** "Are you at the airport now?" I raised a brow. 

_"Yeah, I got an earlier flight last minute so I would have more time to hangout with Lui. Hey, I'll give you the ticket as soon as I can when I get into Cali but I've got to go, I'm boarding my flight."_ He said quickly. "Alright, bye love you- shit wait!" I quickly realized what I said and my face flushed red in embarrassment. _"Haha you said you love meee."_ He teased and giggled about it. "I fucking hate you..." _"No you don't, you just said you loved me haha."_ I rolled my eyes. "Don't you have a plane to catch.." I hung up the phone and flopped onto my bed and sighed into my pillow.

"I'm such an idiot..."


End file.
